Treinta Besos
by Muffles
Summary: Escrito para la comunidad "Thirty Kisses". Una versión alternativa de cierta escena del capítulo del Dragón del Lago. Tema: 19, Rojo. AmeliaZelgadis (Traducción por Amelia F. Hook)


Notas del autor: Bueno, la parte del título en la que dice "Treinta Besos" puede ser algo confusa, así que os lo explicaré. En realidad esto fue escrito para una comunidad en la que puedes reivindicar alguna pareja de cualquier serie, y después tienes que escribir o dibujar treinta situaciones que involucren a esa pareja, un beso, y uno de esos treinta temas. No tiene que haber un auténtico beso, puede ser metafórico o sólo ser mencionado, cosas así. Pensé en subir todos los que iba escribiendo como si fueran distintos capítulos de un solo fic, pero cambié de opinión cuando me di cuenta de que cada uno tendría diferente rating y género. Así que seguramente veréis más fics que digan "Treinta Besos:" en el título. Tomadlos como si fueran una serie, aunque probablemente la mayoría serén pequeños fics sin relación unos con otros.

El tema de éste es "Rojo". Es también una especie de "¿Qué habría pasado si...?". Se sitúa en el episodio de Slayers del Dragón del Lago... La pregunta es: "¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido Amelia la que practicó la respiración artificial?"

Disclaimer: Slayers no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi y otras personas. No tengo intención de causarles ningún perjuicio.

Notas de la traductora: La serie "Treinta Besos" fue escrita por Muffles originalmente en inglés, y el título original de este fic es "Thirty Kisses: Freebie". La traducción es mía, y debo decir que es para mí un honor y un placer poder colaborar con ella para traeros a los hispanohablantes esta creación. Espero que disfrutéis de ella. Atentamente, Amelia F. Hook.

* * *

Zelgadis sintió cómo lo sacaban del agua hasta dejarlo dentro del barco. Al borde de la inconsciencia, podía oír a la gente hablando... sin embargo parecía que no podía despertarse. 

Entonces¿de verdad está bien?

Oh, no te preocupes por él. Sólo se ha aguado un poco.

Pero¡lo ha pasado muy mal¿De verdad piensas dejarlo así?

Zelgadis notó cómo sus párpados se movían y empezó a ser más consciente de lo que estaban diciendo. Estaban hablando de él, pero seguía sin poder despertar del todo.

No, creo que no deberíamos.

Quizás tengamos que hacerle la respiración artificial.

Muy bien, eso sí que consiguió despertarlo. Estaba seguro de que Amelia había sido quien lo había sugerido. Pero ahora que realmente había despertado, deseó no haberlo hecho. Si simplemente hubiese seguido inconsciente, entonces... Entonces¿qué? Se vio sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos. ¿De verdad estaba contemplando la posibilidad de fingirse inconsciente para conseguir que Amelia le diese un beso (o casi un beso)¿Qué pensaría ella de él si lo supiera? Probablemente se pondría a despotricar sobre lo injusto que sería aprovecharse de una situación como aquella. Mientras se debatía, los demás continuaban hablando.

Hmm, sí, supongo que sí.

Bueno, no hay elección. Vamos allá...- oyó decir a Amelia.

Las mejillas de Zelgadis empezaron a aumentar de temperatura. Bueno, estaba clarísimo que ya se había despertado¿no? Seguramente ella se daría cuenta y no llevaría a cabo lo que tenía pensado hacer¿verdad?

Aparentemente no era así, porque pudo sentir cómo una sombra se avecinaba sobre él. No debería estar haciendo esto... y entonces ocurrió. Se había pasado tanto tiempo dudando que Amelia ya lo había hecho.

En realidad no fue un auténtico beso... más que nada porque ella estaba tapándole la nariz, y alternándose entre soplar aire dentro de su boca y hacer presión sobre su pecho; con todo Zelgadis se sentía cada vez más acalorado. Bueno, ya no se le podía hacer nada¿o sí? Tenía que seguir fingiendo estar inconsciente algo más de tiempo para hacerlo creíble. Aunque aquella idea no le desagradaba... no del todo. Entonces fue cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse. Ya se estaba sintiendo demasiado acalorado. Sus mejillas seguían poniéndose cada vez más rojas, y entonces... perdió el conocimiento.

Se sonrojó tanto que acabó por desmayarse.

Amelia ya había terminado su sesión de respiración artificial y miró para ver si Zelgadis daba señales de vida. Se horrorizó al ver que parecía estar incluso menos consciente que antes, y que su cara estaba mucho más colorada de lo que puede considerarse como saludable. Su expresión era de absoluta aflicción. ¿Él se había...¿Se había...?

¡Lina-san, creo que lo he matado!


End file.
